happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kylo
"I'll do whatever you order me, my master" ~Kylo to his master Kylo is a fan character made by User:Captain Sans Nightmare. Biography Kylo, is a weasel/wolf hybrid. He has brown and gray fur. He, wears black robes and a helmet, to impersonate Darth Morder. But, the helmet has a different design from Darth Morder's, so it wouldn't be used as life support. Kylo, was one of Alexander's students, when Alexander attempted to resurrect the warriors council. However, this failed when Kylo, was deceived by King Thanatos. And Kylo, killed almost every member of the Warriors Council. Alexander, survived. But, taking responsibility for this, he decided to go into exile. Kylo, wields a plasma sword. His sword, is entirely made out of plasma, except for the hilt/grip. The color of the plasma, is black. Kylo, likes to torture people if he has the chance. Usually, he prefers torture droids, but, he sometimes uses his plasma sword for torture, placing it close to his victim and moving it slowly across the victim, causing damage to the person, however, doing this, is very difficult, since if the sword accidentally gets way to close, it can cut through the skin, critically wounding the victim. So, he does this on occasions. Kylo, also brings some of his enemies to his master, King Thanatos. For Thanatos to torture his victim(s), or to gruesomely murder them and eat them. Kylo, has telekinesis powers. Personality Kylo, is, cold-hearted, sadistic, and cruel. Due to his hobby of torture and inflicting pain on others. Kylo, is also obsessed with Darth Morder, he wants to be as powerful as Darth Morder was. This, is why he wears a mask and black robes, so he can impersonate him, but the mask has a way different design. Kylo, doesn't have dramatic tantrums or any anger issues. Kylo, is able to control his anger and emotions. Making Kylo, almost emotionless. Trivia * He is, somewhat based off of Kylo Ren, the antagonist from Star Wars VII: The Force Awakens. Kylo is named after Kylo Ren's first name, Kylo. Both Kylo Ren, and Kylo, want to be powerful. Kylo Ren, wants to be powerful like Darth Vader. Like Kylo, wants to be powerful like Darth Morder. And both wear masks to impersonate them. However, the only difference is this, Kylo Ren, can't control his anger. While Kylo, can control his anger. Kylo Ren, doesn't have an interest in torture. Kylo Ren, also has dramatic tantrums while Kylo doesn't. Kylo Ren, also has emotions, while Kylo, barely has any emotions. As Kylo, nearly silences his emotions and never expresses any. * He has no official design as of 1/31/16. Although, his design is only a black robe, a black cloak with a hood, and a mask. But, his mask design is still being brainstormed, by his creator only. Category:Evil Characters Category:AidenDaSvenskaSigill's characters Category:Wolves Category:Gray Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:Articles in need of images Category:Weasels Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters